All In The Past
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Scam/Sam. "Really Sam? Now why would you believe that vampires exist?"


**Title: All In The Past  
Summary: **"Really Sam? Now why would you believe that vampires exist?"**  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**DEDICATED TO CRESENTA'S LARK BECAUSE SHE LOVES THIS FIC SO MUCH! Hopefully it lived up to your expectations. :D**

* * *

_**It was a warm night; the air's heat trapping her in its invisible claws of warm agony. Any wind that she wished for disappeared instantly, the cool breeze forever gone from the night. **_

_**The ten year old girl in bed rolled around in her blankets, her legs kicking off the blue cotton in exchange for some relief but none came, not tonight, definitely not tonight. **_

_**With a groan she got off her bed tiredly and stumbled over to her window. With a heavy push she opened the window to try to let any cool air enter the room, and then she messily fell on her bed in a heap of jumbled limbs. Her eyes closed the moment her head hit the pillow. **_

It was a warm night, much warmer than the other nights had been which was odd considering the other nights were not as humid as tonight was. She caught her red hair in a ponytail and tied it together with a rubber hand to let some air hit her neck.

Why any criminal would be out on a night like this baffled her. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to sit in a nice air-conditioned room with Clover and Alex eating ice cream and watching some movie (that would take place in winter!), because she had a job to do.

"Any sign of him?" she called out, and both Alex and Clover gave her news that there had been no sign of him. He was a shadow tonight, flawlessly falling in and out of reality with a simple glance.

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders, and kept looking for him in the black abyss of the night.

_**Hours later she woke up again, and with blurry eyes she noticed the red blare of her clock screaming 2:03 am. She sighed and tried rolling around in bed, wondering why she couldn't sleep. On the bright side the night had become a bit cooler, but not by much. **_

_**She closed her eyes, trying to fall into a dreamless slumber again. **_

She let out a long sigh after her legs collapsed under her. They had been searching for their target for hours now, and there had been no sign of him, much to her displeasure.

Despite the warm smoldering heat a few hours before, the night had cooled down considerably, the wind tickling her skin, the goose bumps roughly riding against her flesh. She looked up with tired eyes, hoping for a glimpse of _anything _so that she could get out of here.

And then she saw it. The small sliver of darkness moving around in its own environment.

And so she ran.

_**Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a branch breaking, screaming in agony. She lifted herself out of bed, the red blanket bowing down all around her, and she stood up, the scarlet blankets now pooling at her feet, and she, being only a child whose eyes had not yet adjusted to the night's light, did not notice the eerie familiarity of blood pooling around one's body.**_

_**She slowly walked towards the window and peered out of it. **_

She slid to a stop when she reached the corner of a warehouse, and poked her head out from the side.

_**The little girl squinted, trying to see something past the tree's wild branches and the wind's lonely howl. **_

She blinked before pressing herself against the wall harder, trying not to let her body be seen.

_**But after a minute of looking... **_

But minutes after looking--

_**She deemed that she had seen nothing. **_

She sighed, the shadow being only a figment of her imagination. She crept away from the warehouse and with the help of her bungee belt she was soon on the rooftop of the tall warehouse, looking at everything from a birds-eye view.

"Any sign of him?" she asked again into her X-powder, and the tired faces of Clover and Alex stared back at her with the word "hopeless" etched onto their faces.

"He's not here", said Clover, stating the obvious. "There's no point in continuing the search."

She nodded, agreeing with Clover. "You're right. I'll tell Jerry--", her eyes caught another movement, but the night's past events kept her from being too hopeful about it. "You girls go on; I'll catch up later."

"You sure Sammie?" Alex asked with a sympathetic voice, "We'll keep searching."

Sam smiled at her friend's kindness, but shook her head. The movement probably wasn't anything to worry about anyway. "Nah you go ahead."

"Whatever you say Sam", Clover added in tiredly, and soon their faces disappeared from the screen in static, and Sam closed the X-powder. She jumped onto the next rooftop, doing the same for the others, her destination being the movement she had seen earlier.

_**The little girl shrugged and walked back to bed, not bothering to put the covers back on despite the night's temperature cooling down rapidly. **_

_**She closed her eyes. **_

Sam blinked and looked around, shrugging as she realized that the movement really wasn't anything, or if it was, it was long gone. She turned around to head back home when she was pushed to the ground, her body rolling off the rooftop and twirling in the air, letting her land on something cold before she was turned around on the ground, her back being pushed against the cool cement, a cold hand pressing itself against her mouth.

_**The little girl's eyes widened when she felt something, someone?, pressing her body down to her bed, trapping her, while a hand on her mouth forced her to stay silent.**_

The familiarity of the situation wasn't new to her, but Sam's eyes widened when she saw the face of the man who they had been looking for all along.

_**Her eyes widened when she saw a shadowed face with a feral grin stare down at her. **_

_**"Hello Samantha", he said, his baritone voice rich and deep, swallowing the air in its warmth. "I've been looking for you."**_

"I see you've been looking for me Samantha", said Tim Scam, the criminal who had evaded their capture. He dug his hands into her skin to keep her pressed to the floor. "You must have been missing me _so much_", he added in mockingly, leaving the redhead beneath him to glare at him.

_**The young girl, Samantha, shook in fear because she couldn't find the strength to stare at this unknown man, forcing him to cower at her whim. Of course silly notions like being brave and being willing to stand up against any "evil-doer" did not matter in real life; in real life evil men were evil men who would do anything to satisfy their sick and twisted desires. **_

_**"Who are you", she tried saying, but the words only came out in muffled gibberish because he had not removed his hand from her mouth. **_

_**"Let me set up some rules Samantha..." the man said, grinning under the moonlight, "I know this is playing 'unfairly', but if you scream I will cut your parents throats. Understand?"**_

_**Sam's eyes widened in aching fear, beating with the fast rhythms of her heart, and he, pretending not to notice, continued to speak. "Of course, seeing as I'm a supposed "bad guy", playing fairly isn't something I do..." he glanced down at her frightened face, "Of course, I'm not really the bad guy Sam. I'm just taking what's rightfully **_**mine**_**."**_

"Scam!" Sam tried yelling but it was muffled, the sound fading away into the night.

A smirk adorned his chiseled face, a chuckle tagging along with the grin on his face. "Eager to talk to me, huh?" Wanting to hear her response he removed his hand from her mouth and effortlessly leaned on top of her.

"Shut up!"

"That's all you can say to me? After all the time we've been separated?" he asked mockingly, clearly enjoying Sam's confusion at his behavior.

_**"We've been separated for a while you know..." he said to the young girl who didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. What did he mean they were separated? She was fairly sure she had never met this man!—Of course, she still hadn't seen his face yet, and she was hoping the moon would be on her side tonight, hoping that the moon would tip-toe its way across the sky, giving Sam enough light to see the man who was keeping her trapped.**_

"Let go of me!"

"So that you can go get back up? Heh, I don't think so." 

_**"Do you know what a prophecy is Sam?" he asked after he was sure the little girl wouldn't contact her parents, or anyone else for that matter. No point in telling her that her parents were already knocked unconscious...**_

_**The little girl, as scared as she was, nodded when she felt the man's glare on her. **_

_**He smirked; of course she knew what it was. She was a bright young girl; she had to be, if she was to fulfill the prophecy laid out for him. **_

_**"Well... there's a prophecy out there, saying that when you grow up..." he smirked, bringing his face closer to hers to whisper into her ear, "You will belong to me."**_

"Hm, random question", he said, although the look in his eyes made her think that the question was anything but random. Tim Scam didn't do random; he wasn't impulsive. He carefully calculated every detail he could to ensure he would win... And most of the time, it almost worked.

He stared down at her with menacing eyes, full of swirling emotions. "Do you believe in prophecies Sam?"

Her eyes widened, the memory hitting her fast.

_**"W-what?!" she asked, bewildered and shocked by his statement. **_

_**His smirk grew wider as her fear rolled out in waves, bathing him with its sorrowful yet surprising angst. She was such a delight to scare; he knew that his future mate would provide him with nothing but the best, and it was true what he expected: her ability to amuse him was astounding.**_

_**"Hmm..." he said, pretending to contemplate something. He leaned against one elbow resting on a pillow, continuing to tell her of the path she was destined to follow. "You know... I'll have to kill you one day", he said carelessly, shrugging as if her death wasn't that big of a deal. Of course he pretended not to notice the frightened girl's widening eyes, shaking with fear, filling his heart's desire with the sight of her silent screams. "I can't really keep you alive if you're to be my bride..."**_

_**The terrified girl finally found her voice and with a weak cough, she spoke, "B-bride?"**_

_**A chilling smile landed itself on his darkened face, but the smile was the only thing she could see through the moon's unfortunate dim light. "Of course..." he stated with a tone that clearly said she was being silly in asking dumb questions."Didn't I already tell you?" he asked mockingly, knowing full well he never told her what this was about. Her lack of response confirmed his thoughts, and he pushed his elbow deeper into the pillow he was leaning up against. **_

_**No he didn't. And he was pretty sure she didn't want to know. **_

Sam forced herself to stay quiet, hoping her eyes didn't betray any of her thoughts, the thoughts that beseeched her to ask him to cure her curiosity. Prophecies. No she didn't believe in them, because if she did then she would have to believe the "undeniable" truth that tagged along with prophecies; she would be destined to love—

_**"Is it so bad? Loving me?" he asked, clearly amused. "The look on your face clearly suggests so."**_

_**She shook her head quickly, hoping that he wouldn't kill her right now if she said the wrong answer. **_

_**"Tsk tsk tsk", he said, berating her, "While I encourage lying, lying to **_**me **_**isn't the way to go Sammie." **_

_**They laid in the dark, her ragged breathing being evidence of how scared she truly was, and his silence, clashing yet mixing together so well... He turned his head towards her again, giving her a small smile as he imagined his future bride in a good ten years. **_

_**"Don't bother dating by the way..." he said, his eyes glancing down at her with eerie impassiveness, the thought of **_**his future wife**_** with any other man repulsing him to his core, "You belong to me. Do remember that." **_

"Can I assume that's a yes?" Scam asked, amusement laced in his voice. "Anyway", he said, continuing to talk knowing it was making her uncomfortable. "There was this prophecy that someone told me, yes I can see on your face that you are shocked that I believe in prophecies, right Sam?" he asked her, a smirk growing on his face. "You'd be surprised what I believe in Sam", he said grinning, his teeth shining brightly in the light.

_**"You want to see something?" he asked her softly, and she shook her head in protest but he tilted his head and acted as if she was nodding up in down in agreement. "Wonderful", he said sarcastically, a smirk dancing along his face, and he lowered his head, letting his lips hover over her cheek, letting his ears pick up on the small whimpers she was emitting from her throat. "Hopefully this won't scare you too much...after all I can't have my future bride a coward, now can I?" **_

"It said... that I was to be... "mated" with a certain girl", he said softly, watching the realization dawn on her face from the corner of his eye, filling him with more and more amusement. She was starting to realize the truth now? The truth behind the attack on her 11 years ago?

"What's the matter?" he asked, his eyes shining with amusement as he pressed his body tightly against hers, his cold skin mixing with her warm flesh, his lips almost touching hers. "I hope you're not **scared**, Sam..." his lips reached down to nip her neck, "After all, there's no use in being a coward..."

_**"...I can't have my future wife being a coward, now can I?"**_

_**She opened her mouth to protest, her eyes blurring with small tears, but was stopped by his lips touching her cheek softly, slowly dragging up to her forehead, where the blinding red visions began, of screams covered in red aching liquid, pouring out of a woman's mouth, her baby being born of inward skin, her flesh now her blood and her skin now her flesh. Of teeth ripping into skin and veins bursting out into bloody song. **_

Sam's eyes widened as the man towering above her came closer, whispering her memories with the words in his mouth.

"How are you...?" The words died in her mouth. She gulped, shaking as the realization befell her, the outline of his body scarily matching the outline of the man 11 years ago... "How do you--"

"Know?" Scam said interrupting her, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face. After all, he waited so long...

"Do you know how long I've waited for this Sam?" he asked, his grin feral and his tone ominous, the sharper teeth in the front of his mouth sticking out clearly for Sam to see.

_**"I've waited **_**years**_** for this Samantha..."**_

Her shivering had become evident, the reason being the night's cold words hitting her flesh and his ice skin sticking to hers.

"Y-you", Sam said nervously, stumbling over her words. No, no this couldn't be--

"Yes", Scam said, lowering his head to capture her lips with his own, "_Me_."

His lips touched hers, blending their mouths together as his tongue darted out to lick her lips, and she, not expecting this, unconsciously opened her mouth to grant him the access he, in his mind, so rightfully deserved. His hands, cold to the touch, traveled down her side, tickling her flesh, his body pressing down tightly against hers to ensure she would not escape.

In seconds she felt the wind rush by her until she hit a sudden stop, where Scam continued to keep a tight grip on her despite standing up now on a rooftop a good 50 miles away. Sam took a second to glance at her surroundings in an attempt to escape but her captor moved again, the wind flying by her so quickly that tears formed in her eyes. Seconds later she was outside a window of a house that seemed familiar, (she couldn't recognize anything for Scam was moving too fast), and seconds later she was inside the house, the window lock quickly opening, and in a moment she felt her body land on a bed, while Scam climbed on top of her quickly, pinning her down.

She opened her eyes and almost screamed, or would have if Scam didn't kiss her again, silencing her easily.

They were in her room.

_**"In a good ten years Sam..." he said, whispering to her now, "You'll be mine, and mine alone." Sam only blinked and tried not to let the tears fall, concentrating on the starry blue ceiling that always brought her comfort. **_

Those stars were gone, but a few glow-in-the-dark stars remained, its neon light glowing dimly, but it did not bring her the comfort that she needed as Scam dragged his lips down across her jaw.

"Stop!" she tried screaming, but it had only come as a whisper.

Was this really the end? Had her mind subconsciously accepted Scam's outrageous demands 11 years ago?

"_**Remember this Sam… you belong to me." **_

Was she really doomed to love this man?

"_**And here… is my mark to prove it." **_

_**And with that his teeth dug into her neck, the holes forming out to grant him access to her blood, pouring down freely in ribbons of crimson silk. **_

This monster?

_**The cry that erupted from her mouth didn't bother him, his fangs scraping the edge of her veins, marking her as his. He removed his fangs from her neck and planted a bloody kiss on her forehead.**_

His lips kissed her neck, him leaving a trail of open-mouthed butterfly kisses down her neck, his teeth gently scraping her skin.

Sam tried removing him off her but found that she couldn't find the energy in her to do so. It was… it was like she couldn't move! She struggled harder until she felt her mind die down slowly as Scam's teeth ripped into her flesh, digging into her skin, her blood, her veins, forever marking her as his.

In seconds his shirt was gone, hers thrown to the floor, her body almost motionless but her mind in a trance, her fingers tightening around his soft brown hair, his fingers digging into the sides of her waist. Because prophecies were prophecies, and you really couldn't escape them, no matter how much you didn't want to accept the reality. In some way or another, you were going to follow the path that Fate had deemed necessarily for you to follow.

He pulled himself out from her neck and kissed her lips again, letting her own blood scar her face. His hands traveled down her sides, slowly unclasping her bra, and he kissed down from her bloody neck, down to her once creamy chest, now filled with the bloody footsteps of his lips.

He slowly mumbled into her skin, reminding her of the truth that she was bound to follow.

_**He grinned at the tear-stricken girl. "You'll be mine darling…"**_

"You belong to—"

"**Me**_**, only."**_

"And you are mine."

"_**Remember that. You are mine—"**_

"And only—"

"_**Mine."

* * *

**_

**WHEW! I'm so happy I got to write this; it feels good to be able to write something that isn't about SATs or College applications or AP Literature and Composition. **

**Please review! Cresenta I really hope you liked this!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
